


Toujours ensemble

by AlexieUtopie



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Family, Friendship, Moirails, Multiples selves, Spoilers, Tragedy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexieUtopie/pseuds/AlexieUtopie
Summary: Il y avait plusieurs règles qui étaient inscrites dans l'ADN-même de ces univers... dont le lien entre Karkat et Kanaya.
Relationships: Kanaya Maryam & Karkat Vantas, Porrim Maryam & Kankri Vantas, The Dolorosa & The Signless | The Sufferer
Kudos: 1





	1. Règles immuables

**Author's Note:**

> Dispositions légales : _Homestuck_ appartient à Andrew Hussie, tous droits réservés. Je ne possède rien dessus.
> 
> Cette fanfiction a été publiée originellement sur fanfiction.net le 25 mai 2016.

Dans ce plan d'existence, quel que soit l'univers concerné, il y avait plusieurs règles qui étaient inscrites dans l'ADN-même de ces univers :

\- les univers avaient toujours la forme d'une grenouille  
\- la mort était une notion très relative  
\- Karkat et Kanaya, peu importait leur incarnation ou leur relation, devaient toujours être connectés. Quelle que soit la forme que prenait leur affection, celle-ci devait toujours exister.

Les deux premières règles étaient aisément compréhensibles et assimilables pour tous ceux qui avaient eu un jour la chance d'accéder à la connaissance de celles-ci. Mais en revanche, la dernière règle restait un mystère inconcevable. C'était la première règle de toutes, la règle primordiale et fondamentale, à laquelle on ne pouvait déroger sous peine de rompre le voile de la réalité... et c'était une stupide règle de « couplage » ! Complètement ridicule. Qui pouvait être l'espèce de fangirl ou de fanboy qui avait décidé un truc aussi stupide ? Il y avait de quoi être furieux en voyant cela ! À s'en arracher les cheveux ! Et c'est ce que firent beaucoup des élus, d'ailleurs...


	2. Je t'aime moi non plus

Ce qui était drôle avec Kankri et Porrim, c'était que leur relation était instable et difficile à définir. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de mots pour définir cette relation, d'autant plus que Kankri et Porrim n'en avaient pas la même conception...

Du côté de Porrim, il était clair qu'elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour Kankri, et faisait tout son possible pour l'aider et le pomponner du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, même si lui ne l'aidait pas trop à le faire. Kankri, lui, n'était pas toujours réceptif à cette affection, reprochant même à Porrim de le materner (alors qu'il « pouvait très bien le faire tout seul »). Cependant, il finissait toujours par accepter ces gestes, et devenait rapidement jaloux, sans vouloir l'avouer, si quelqu'un d'autre devenait l'objet de telles attentions. En vérité, c'était assez difficile de savoir ce qu'il voulait : ni une mère, ni une sœur, ni une amante... D'autant plus qu'il se contredisait lui-même.

Lorsqu'elle s'était mise en tête de lui tricoter son fameux pull rouge, Kankri n'avait pas cessé de récriminer qu'il n'en avait pas besoin, tout en vérifiant de temps à autre l'avancée de l'affaire, et que Porrim avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour le finir. Et depuis qu'elle le lui avait offert, il faisait semblant de ne pas s'en préoccuper, voire même de ne pas l'aimer (en particulier devant les autres), pourtant Porrim ne l'avait plus jamais vu sans, excepté lorsqu'il fallait le laver.

La troll avait promis de garder le secret, mais elle se souvenait encore très bien du jour où Kankri y avait fait un accro, et était venu la voir, absolument paniqué, pour lui demander s'il était possible de le réparer... Il l'avait observée faire les réparations avec attention, et avait récupéré le pull dès que possible, en lui chipant même une pelote de laine au passage. Porrim avait fait semblant de ne rien remarquer, mais elle l'avait souvent vu s'entraîner à tricoter, lorsqu'il se croyait seul, afin de pouvoir réparer son pull lui-même par la suite.

À chaque fois que Kankri était trop blessant, elle pensait à ce genre de souvenirs, pour se consoler et se rappeler que, au fond, il ne la détestait pas autant qu'il le prétendait...

« IL EST SYMPA TON PULL.  
\- C'est P9rrim qui l'a fait.  
\- OH, C'EST COOL... JE PEUX TOUCHER ?  
\- N9N ! TU VAS L'ABÎMER ! »  
Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel Kankri se mit à rougir de honte, avant de se passer une main sur le visage.  
« Ne lui dis pas ce qu'il vient de se passer, 9k ?  
\- MOTUS ET BOUCHE COUSUE.  
\- Merci. Je ne veux pas qu'elle aille s'imaginer des ch9ses.  
\- COMME QUOI ? QUE T'APPRÉCIES LE PULL QU'ELLE A PRIS DU TEMPS À TE FAIRE ?  
\- ... N9n, mais tu ne c9mprends pas ! Ce pull représente une f9rme d'9ppresi9n de m9n être, par ma désignati9n via ma c9uleur sanguine et bla bla bla bla bla bla... »

Kankri était lancé et ne voulait plus s'arrêter. En entendant un tel babillage, Karkat se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire... Avant de se rappeler que cela n'aurait probablement rien changer.

Derrière un pilier, Porrim avait tout entendu et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.


	3. Ma chère mère

L'histoire du Signless et de la Dolorosa avait quelque chose de tragique, alors que leur relation était la plus limpide et la plus improbable. Dans un monde comme celui des trolls, où le concept de famille n'existait pas, le geste de la Dolorosa restait incompréhensible. Elle avait choisi de renoncer à sa place prestigieuse, pour devenir la simple gardienne d'un enfant renégat, rejeté par tous. Cela ne s'était jamais vu auparavant ! Et puis... Un troll élevant un autre troll ? Personne n'aurait pu imaginer une chose pareille ! Pourtant...

Le Signless avait grandi avec l'affection de la Dolorosa qui tâchait de le protéger au mieux, dans ce monde hostile. Tout naturellement, il se mit à l'appeler « maman », et bien qu'elle essayât au départ de le corriger, elle finit par le laisser faire, répondant à cette appellation qui n'aurait pas dû avoir raison d'être dans ce monde. La singularité de leur relation impressionnerait les trolls autant que les sermons du Signless...

La première fois que le Signless lui avait raconté ses visions, la Dolorosa avait été paniquée. Elle avait immédiatement compris que ce n'était pas un hasard si elle s'était trouvé sur le chemin du jeune troll, et surtout, que son enfant était destiné à faire de grandes choses – des choses dangereuses, certes, mais extrêmement importantes. Dès ce jour, elle s'employa à l'aider du mieux qu'elle le put, devenant la première de ses disciples et son plus fidèle soutien.

Même lorsqu'il eut rencontré son Discipline et noué avec elle un Amour Jamais Vu Auparavant qui transcendait les quadrants, il lui arrivait souvent d'avoir besoin de se confier seulement à sa mère, qui le réconfortait et le guidait autant qu'elle le pouvait. Elle le conseillait et l'écoutait lorsqu'il lui faisait part de ses doutes et de ses moments de désespoir ; et lorsqu'il avait le sentiment que son travail était vain, elle trouvait toujours le moyen de lui redonner courage.

L'ampleur de l'affection qu'ils se portaient l'un à l'autre transparaissait le plus dans ce genre de petits moments de complicité. Ils était mère et fils, liés par un amour qui n'avait plus besoin de mots...

Alors, lorsque la Dolorosa vit son fils accroché à ses fers, aux vues et aux sues de tous, lorsqu'elle le vit être torturé, et tué devant une foule immense qui ne réagissait pas, son cœur se brisa. Cet jeune troll qu'elle avait recueilli, élevé, aimé, la Dolorosa avait été incapable de le protéger. Elle sentait avec violence son échec, et le dernier sermon de son enfant résonnait en elle comme la pire des condamnations, pire encore que sa condition d'esclave.

Le Signless était mort devant ses yeux, pour avoir cru en cette société corrompue...

« Maman... ?  
\- Oui mon chéri ? »

La tête posée sur les genoux de sa mère, le Signless la laissait lui caresser les cheveux avec douceur. C'était un geste rassurant et reposant, au point qu'il en oublierait presque la fuite et l'exil pour échapper à la mort. Le troll soupira tristement avant de reprendre la parole.

« S'il m'arrive quelque chose... Je voulais que tu saches que je t'aime.  
\- Moi aussi je t'aime mon petit. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde... »

La voix de la Dolorosa, tremblante, se brisa dans cette dernière syllabe, alors que son fils entendait ses larmes couler le long de ses joues. Il ferma les yeux un moment pour se retenir de pleurer, puis se releva et enlaça sa mère sans un mot. Enfin, il partit rejoindre son Disciple qui l'attendait en souriant, afin d'aller parler à la foule qui s'était réunie près de leur camp. La Dolorosa le regarda partir tristement en séchant ses larmes.

Au fond de leur cœur, ils savaient tous les deux que c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se parlaient.

Et la Dolorosa s'en sentirait toujours coupable.


	4. Meilleurs amis

Il y avait quelque chose d'agréable à regarder la relation entre Karkat et Kanaya, bien plus équilibrée et « normale » d'un point de vue troll que les autres. Ils étaient amis, si cette notion avait un quelconque sens chez eux. Ils s'appréciaient énormément, mais pas assez pour entrer dans un des quadrants. Karkat aimait beaucoup parler avec elle, Kanaya l'encourageait et le calmait lorsqu'il le fallait.

Tout au long du jeu, elle n'avait eu de cesse de l'affirmer dans sa place de chef des trolls, malgré lui, respectant plus encore que les autres la capacité qu'il avait eu de les réunir et de maintenir le groupe en place. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Karkat avait réussi un exploit en faisant travailler ensemble des personnes aux tempéraments si différents. Il était vrai que Kanaya aurait parfois préféré qu'il l'écoute, notamment pour les denizens et les grenouilles, mais Karkat se sentait déjà si coupable de leur échec qu'elle ne pouvait se résoudre à lui en tenir autant rigueur.

L'arrivée des humains dans leur vie avait commencé à mettre un peu à mal leur relation : la fascination que leur portait Karkat avait tout d'abord agacé Kanaya qui ne le comprenait pas, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se passionne à son tour pour Rose. Et petit-à-petit, Jade avait si bien auspisticismé Karkat avec lui-même que Kanaya ne ressentait plus autant le besoin de le surveiller. Pris dans cette histoire incroyable et la progression des humains, ils s'étaient en apparence éloignés : chacun se sentait de trop, mais aurait été prêt à se sacrifier pour l'autre s'il le fallait.

Même si elle ne le lui disait pas, Kanaya continuait à surveiller Karkat de loin, ne pouvant empêcher une pointe de tristesse l'envahir en le voyant se sentir aussi coupable de tout ce qui était arrivé : l'échec de leur session, la mort de nombre de leurs amis, son sentiment d'impuissance et d'incompétence. La jeune troll aurait voulu le rassurer et le consoler en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas à s'en vouloir autant et qu'il avait un rôle crucial à jouer... mais comment lui expliquer ce qui tenait davantage de l'intuition que du fait ?

Karkat n'osait plus lui parler : il ne voulait pas la gêner avec Rose, d'autant plus qu'il s'en voulait encore plus en la voyant. Il aurait dû l'écouter, il aurait dû faire les choses correctement, en prenant le temps. Tout était de sa faute, et il n'y avait sans doute aucun chance pour qu'ils redeviennent aussi proches qu'avant. Elle devait lui en vouloir terriblement... Karkat ne pensait même pas pouvoir se racheter un jour, d'autant plus que Vriska avait pris les commandes, et réussissait bien mieux les choses que lui...

Echidna regarda avec satisfaction le Chevalier du Sang. Karkat se passait la main dans les cheveux, visiblement gêné de se trouver là alors qu'il ne comprenait pas un traitre mot à la conversation. Le denizen le sut immédiatement : c'était bien lui, celui qu'il fallait. Ce serait lui qui rebâtirait la société des trolls... Les trolls avaient tenu parole en l'amenant à elle, aussi reprit-elle la parole pour discuter avec Kanaya.

« Ce troll sera votre chef. C'est sa destinée depuis bien longtemps. Comme je l'ai promis à la Sorcière de l'Espace, je libérerai la Grenouille-Univers. Mais...  
\- Oui  
\- Il faut me promettre de protéger ce troll. Il ne doit pas mourir. Cette fois-ci, jeune troll, il faut que tu le protèges afin qu'il accomplisse sa destinée. »

La phrase sonnait comme une accusation que Kanaya ne s'expliquait pas : Karkat n'était pas mort dans sa ligne temporelle, et il n'y avait donc aucune raison pour qu'Echidna ne le lui reproche... Pourtant, Kanaya ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable, de sentir la « vérité » de cette accusation. C'était difficile à expliquer : cela s'adressait à « toutes » les Kanayas, sans qu'elles en soient forcément responsables. Comme une faute originelle dont elles subissaient encore les effets.

« Je Comprends Cette Fois-Ci Je Réussirai »


	5. Souviens-toi

Il devait être aux alentours de minuit lorsque les coups retentirent à la porte. Encore toute ensommeillée, Kanaya se releva pour aller ouvrir à un bien étrange Karkat.

« KANAYA !  
\- Karkat Qu'Est-Ce Que Tu Veux À Cette Heure  
\- JE PEUX TE PARLER ? »

Son ton et son expression témoignaient d'une agitation plus grande encore que d'habitude : un mélange de précipitation et de stress. La jeune troll savait qu'il ne servirait à rien de protester, aussi le laissa-t-elle entrer avec un mouvement de tête. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon et se regardèrent un moment sans parler.

« Alors Que Se Passe-T-Il Pour Que Tu Viennes Me Déranger Au Milieu De La Nuit  
\- ON M'A CHARGÉ DE TE TRANSMETTRE UN MESSAGE. JE DEVAIS TE LE DIRE AVANT DE L'OUBLIER.  
\- J'Écoute  
\- JE DEVAIS TE DIRE... QUE CE N'EST PAS DE TA FAUTE.  
\- Quoi  
\- TU N'AURAIS PAS PU ME SAUVER. TU AS TOUJOURS FAIT DE TON MIEUX POUR ME PROTÉGER ET PRENDRE SOIN DE MOI, MAIS C'ÉTAIT MON CHOIX, ET CELA DEVAIT ARRIVER. ALORS S'IL-TE-PLAÎT... NE TE SENS PAS COUPABLE. CE N'EST PAS DE TA FAUTE... VOILÀ CE QUE JE DEVAIS TE DIRE... KANAYA ? ÇA VA ? »

Kanaya s'était mise à pleurer pendant que Karkat parlait, ressentant d'un coup un immense soulagement, sans savoir pourquoi. Elle pleurait et riait en même temps, libérée de ce poids qui n'était pas le sien et dont elle ne s'apercevait de l'existence qu'à présent qu'il n'existait plus En la voyant pleurer, Karkat se mis à paniquer, ne sachant pas quoi faire. En désespoir de cause, il décida de la prendre dans ses bras et de lui tapoter la tête en murmurant des « chuuuuut » qu'il voulait rassurant. Kanaya le laissa faire en se moquant gentiment de lui, tandis que le sommeil la gagnait à nouveau.

Quelques temps plus tard, Rose se leva à son tour pour trouver une Kanaya endormie près de Karkat qui lui caressait les cheveux. Quand il vit Rose, il lui murmura des excuses le plus silencieusement possible, ne voulant pas réveiller son amie. La jeune femme comprit aussitôt, et l'aida à coucher la jeune troll avant de refermer la porte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
\- JE ME SUIS SOUVENU DU TEMPS OÙ ELLE ÉTAIT MA MÈRE. »


End file.
